8 Simple Rules
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Kate is asked Paul about the clothing his daughters are wearing. She laughs and calls him an Old Fuddie Dub about their visible panty lined pants. Paul gives her a firm spanking.


Recently I saw an Eight Simple Rules episode and it got my creative juices flowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Eight Simple Rules or any of the characters, as they belong to ABC Studios and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction and contains a firm spanking of a mother by her caring, but stern husband who is concerned with the way his wife is allowing his daughters to go to dressed in ways that spur male attention. 

It also includes anal play and should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned.

All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

Based loosely on Eight Simple Rules. In this story a husband spanks his wife, that later sets up a sister sibling rivalry scene between Bridget and Carrie in their bedroom and the punishment they receive on their teen bottoms for their Sisters Fight.

Sub plots include Kate's flippant attitude towards Bridget's inappropriate short mini skirt which, shows her panty clad bottom seat quite easily. Carrie's hiding of Bridget trophies and blue ribbons along with Carrie's visible panty lined tight green corduroy pants. Both daughters are guilty of dressing in an unladylike manner drawing un-needed attention to their bottoms.

The episode I have chosen to use is the one where the pretty shoulder length golden blonde oldest sister Bridget and her middle sister Carrie with her red curly locks which hang down to her shoulders. Carrie has just started classes at Bridget's High School and she is having a hard time living in her big sister's considerable shadow.

As the scene begins we hear those famous words from Carrie

"Bridget, Bridget, Bridget, that's all I ever hear about'! Says Carrie in an exasperated voice."

She spouted to her parents. Carrie storms out in stomping her foot in frustration as she swiveled her foot so, her backside now facing her father. Paul notices that Carrie's green corduroy pants are way too tight to be acceptable in the bottom showing her visible panty line and the shape of the bikini panties across her bottom cheeks.

He is none too happy to see this unladylike display as thought of the boys eying his maturing teen daughter's bottom on panty review!

Carrie climbs the steps and goes into her room she shares with her sisters and hides all of Bridget's trophies and blue ribbons that adorn the wall and the white dresser top.

Meanwhile Bridget comes in to the front foyer returning from school, saying hello and telling her parents that Carrie is having a hard time fitting in and how she just can't understand this jealousy thing. The pretty shoulder length haired teen sashays her mini skirted bottom up the stairs in a bouncy movement as her father watches disapprovingly noticing just how short her black skirt is wondering about the boys at her high school spying her panty clad bottom as she climbs the stairs. As Bridget reaches the top of the stairs he can see his daughter's white pantied bottom and how her rounding baby fat bottom cheeks fill out the panties from under the hem of the inappropriately short skirt his oldest daughter is wearing.  
Paul says to Kate," Kate don't you think that Bridget's short is a little short for decency?

Kate responds with a chuckle "OH Paul all the girl's Bridget's age wear their skirts that short." "It is the fashion, it's with it" she says with a smile.

Paul more agitated now tells his wife emphatically

"Kate I could see her panty bottom seat which happens to be pink today"!

"At least she wore brief style panties, ", Kate brightly pipes in smiling at her hubbie.

"Really Kate; should our daughter be showing her teenage bottom like that?"

Kate responds "Oh Paul and smiles like he is a fuddie duddie.

Paul continues getting more peeved at Kate.

"Kate what about when she sits down, she is almost certainly behaving in an unladylike way showing her panty crotch to the boys and her male teachers when she sits down at her school desk."  
Paul has seen enough and his face turns red as he contemplates his popular daughter's unladylike panty displays.

Kate "AH HA HA HA "laughs at Paul's prudish attitude."

Suddenly her laughing stops as Kate finds herself firmly pulled over her husband's lap, her navy skirt rose above her bottom displaying her still sexy round white bottom visible through her tan panty hose and thin white panties.

Paul's big hand started spanking his wife's bottom imparting a considerable sting in her upturned panty-hosed ass.

"SPANK, Spank, SPANK, "SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank, SPANK

Paul's large heavy hand spanked his wife's bottom turning it cherry red and imparting a considerable sting deep in her bottom flesh.

SPANK!, SPANK!, SPANK!, SPANK!, SPANK!, SPANK!, SPANK!,, SPANK!, SPANK! SPANK!, Spank!, SPANK!, Spank!, SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank!, SPANK!

Paul painted Kate's bottom surface with spanks to the fleshy upper cheeks coloring them a brilliant red.

Her husbands beefy hard hand continuing to reverberate off her soft bottom in response to her flippant attitude about Bridget's short skirt, which really irked him.

SPANK, Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK!

SPANK, Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank!, SPANK!, Spank, SPANK!

Paul taught his wife through her bottom a memorable lesson for not teaching his daughters proper lady decorum. That's right it was not only Bridget, his wrath included Carrie who was displaying her visible panty line, which he would also take that up with his wife.  
Kate was careful not to cry out from the spanking not wanting to be heard by the girls upstairs but her tummy rumbled as she pulled in on her stomach to move her red spanked bottom cheeks further into his lap.

The spanks built a cumulative sting in her bottom of her womanly cheeks into a raging bonfire. Not a peep came from Kate's lip as she would be mortified if her daughters heard their Mother's Spanking and came barreling down the steps  
to see their mother's skirt pulled up and being spanked on her see through panty hosed and pantied bottom now a bright cherry red and visibly swelling.

Thank goodness they were in their bathroom taking showers and the spanking sounds luckily would remain private.

Paul's hand rested on Kate's red hot sexy bottom and he continued

"Now Kate about Carrie's Pink Pants" "Did you see them this mourning?"

Kate glad the spanking has ended says "Yes Paul Why"

Paul squeezed his wife's bottom cheeks thought the thin wafer of panty hose and panties Kate shuddered and got Goosebumps.

Paul in a perplexed voice "Then you are saying you let our daughter go to school with the full knowledge that her visible panty line and the embossment of her bottom was on review?"

Kate flippantly answers "OH Paul, Visible Panty lines Really LOL!"

It has become very apparent that Paul is not getting his message through loud and clear as Kate has yet to react to his spanking. Quick as a tiger he tugs down her panty hose and her white brief wafer thin panties off her spanked bottom cheeks.

Her newly bared red bottom squirms as she kicks her legs he can see her tiny rosebud.

Paul can not resist wetting his long thick middle finger and pressing it up her rosebud, Kate grunts "UUUUUMMPPHHUH"  
as her husband finger fucks her ass hole with lengthening strokes bringing her close to a climax, but before finishing pulled his finger out noisily wiping it on the side of her white panties. Kate comes down from the summit she had almost visited.

Kate Pouting says "Paul I Was Almost There'! Paul responds Kate this is punishment not pleasure honey and you know it is well deserved".

Paul holds Kate's arm in her upper back and says

"Now for letting our daughter Carrie go out in such an unladylike fashion with a visible panty line your spanking now continues young lady."

Kate; "Oh Paul do you have to my bottom stings and is so sore already' "You just don't realize how much your hard hand hurts a girl"!  
Paul: "Nonsense, Kate I think you take some more needed discipline and teach our daughters proper dressing comportment."

SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK! SPANK! Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank SPANK Spank SPANK!  
not only was her bare squirming cherry red bottom blotchy now his spanks were much harder causing her to scrunch her butt cheeks together, which inadvertently caused her stomach muscles to be pulled in and out as she desperately fights to hold in her sobs. But she still has to survive Paul's finale on her burning red swollen bottom.

This would his exclamation point, Kate would remember every time she sat down.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Paul finished up with a last hard five spanks across the surprisingly baby fat of her lower bottom cheeks sure to be felt when she sat down for a few days.

The spanked in pain seeping into her sexy punished cheeks put a fierce new sting in her lower butt seat.

Kate could not contain herself anymore "PH-HRRRIEEEEKK"

Paul could hear Kate farting in a cute high pitched feminine fart.

Kate cringed, looked up at Paul and said, "Whoops"

The mother realizing she had just let out a stinkee over her husbands lap caused by all the pressing of her stomach up and down during the spanking over husbands lap.

Kate's had also been trying, so hard to hold in her sobs it had contributed to the humiliating fart she had sounded during her serious spanking.

Paul being a compassionate husband did not even mention the unladylike sound as he let her up and Kate pulled up her white panties and panty hose before smoothing down her navy skirt and rubbing her stinging spanked bottom.

Paul lovingly patted her sore punished bottom and said

"Kate you know how I hate to have to spank you."

"You know I love you!" Paul continues in loving voice

"Kate I expect you to have a heart to heart w both Bridget and Carrie in proper dressing."  
"Yes Sir, Kate his chastened wife said, with a distinct sniffle in her voice.

"I will have a heart to heart talk and get to the seat of the problem I assure you."

Kate rubs her own bottom and gives him a tiny smile.  
End of Part 1

A new story coming soon and its gong is a wrestling matching of sorts between Bridget and Carrie along with Kate's heart to heart with her two oldest daughters for their unladylike dressing.

Thank you for reading and those who have chosen to author and story alerts. Comments and suggestions are welcomed: Let me know if you would like to see the next story.


End file.
